


At the Barricade

by Rarae



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Angst, At least it was meant to be, Hurt No Comfort, I wrote this listening to on my own so it's sort of to the tune of it, Love Poems, M/M, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rarae/pseuds/Rarae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras' last words to Grantaire at the barricade</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Barricade

The barricade gleams in her bloodshed dawn,  
Rosy rivers of life and death commingled.  
Red and black, new passions and lives foregone  
Buckshot burns and like acid tingled  
Down my spine and neck. I look up at the sun  
That shines through the face of my beloved,  
Grantaire, you who told me to flee from the gun,  
To save myself and allow the unloved  
To stand and fight in my place, you who  
Grounds me when my flight brings me too high,  
Who brings sense when my fancy away flew,  
Who loves me and I love too. Please don't cry.  
The rain falls like silver, but come morning  
You will still be here and I will have gone,  
Dear Grantaire, in a ray of starlight burning,  
But promise me, my love, you'll stand strong.


End file.
